Perfect Lie
by Red-Wolfe
Summary: The Six Merry Murderesses, an assassin's guild built of persecuited women, have been given a contract that brings them to Kirkwall. There are, however, difficulties when old aquaintances make an appearance. Disclaimer! Don't own characters  F!HawkexFenrs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Each lash felt like a flame licking my skin. One after the other; nothing to stop my tormentor from unleashing it... A sadist would be watching from the shadows; a smirk crossing their lips as tears spilled from my eyes. I knew him too.

Agony was ripping through my body; vengeance poisoning my mind as each whip tore through my flesh. I could feel the ropes cutting into my wrists and my ankles; nothing could save me now. Not even the pair of green eyes watching in the background. His pain was as evident as mine; the shame burning into his soul as painfully as each lash across my back.

The reason behind my punishment was for attempting to save the life of a boy I was contracted to kill. Now, that poor boy lies dead in front of me, mocking my failure. The act was done by the man who had ordered this upon me.

How many were we at? I couldn't remember. It felt like an eternity. Each stare on me was penetrating through the defences I had built for years; everything was shattering around me.

"A slave will learn to be better!" Yelling had ensued from the accusations. The only pair of eyes that were kind, that knew the truth, that knew me for who I was, was those green eyes. Those eyes that held contempt for the slavers that were slowly killing my humanity.

Let me start at the beginning.

I had been brought up in servitude, never knowing anything more; thankfully, nothing less. My mother had been a slave to Danarius for years. His family had a long line; seeping beyond the depths of the history of the city of Tevinter. As the name states; it was the former capital of the Imperium. It is now where the burials reside and tourists come to mock our misfortunes and kick the slaves into obedience.

Danarius is now the biggest name in Tevinter and most slaves would die to work for them. Not many are picked; most fight for the opportunity for shelter and food. Not me. I was young; carefree. My mother worked hard to keep the freedom of her children. She did anything and everything. It wasn't until Danarius had grown tired of my mother that I realized my freedom was nothing but a mere fantasy... a boon that had failed me. I was not prepared.

That faithful day I was playing in the gardens. My hair flowing in the wind and a smile was dancing across my lips. I was fifteen; not much older. A boy, only a few years older had come to collect me for Danarius. This young boy was strange; his white hair and green eyes captivated me at the start. I had never seen him before. "Are you new? I've met all of mother's friends in the slave quarters. I have never seen you..."

He seemed taken aback by the question. His sullen look caught me off guard as he glowered at me. "Yes". Was all he said as he turned; I followed. He never looked back to make sure I was following, nor did he seem to care. He just did as he was told; odd for a slave... At least I had thought so at the time.

"How come you don't say much?" I asked as we walked through the hallways. Their decorations were from the new capital; the obscure fashions and home decor of the 'future'.

He didn't even look back, he just kept walking. He seemed to be constantly brooding... or at least he seemed to be deeply discontented about himself... or Danarius... I didn't understand at the time. "Well you are quite rude..." I whispered under my breath...

Pain. I was thrust into the wall, and my eyes could only see white for a second. Then looking into his gorgeous eyes I saw hate... Something I was not accustomed too. My breath caught in my throat and his grip loosened. There was shock in his features, but I could only continue to stare. He backed off, shaking his head, and what seemed to be clearing his thoughts...

"I'm sorry..." Then he continued down the hallway. I stayed quiet... I didn't know what to think; other then the bruise I would probably see the next morning on my arms. It was going to be tough explaining that to my mother...

When we finally reached the door he stood for a moment; as if he was pausing... hesitating. It was almost like he didn't want me to see what was inside... I wouldn't have blamed him either... "Are we going in or not?" I asked... Looking back, I wish I hadn't.

He looked back at me... sorrowing filling his green eyes... Then the door opened... Blood... Gore. The terrified look of my mother's last moments seared her face; her body torn to pieces. The world was spinning... I was devastated...

Danarius came out from the shadows. His face was twisted in a sick, sadistic smirk. His were features crude, hard, and cold. I could feel hate beginning to rise in my body as bile began to rise in my throat; vengeance beginning to develop in the pit of my stomach. My body couldn't handle it as it began to tremble and vomit spewed from my mouth. I ran to the corner of the room, my eyes looking away from the grizzly sight as a low chuckle could be heard amidst the silence of the room.

I lowered my gaze, a snarl overcoming my lips. "Your mother was beginning to bore me... doing everything I say. You on the other hand; you will be fun to tame."

I unleashed, I dodged, swerved as I went to meet my enemy face to face. Without notice, I was flung back into a wall. A chuckle escaped his lips. I got up and began for my target again... Fury was built up inside me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I twisted to see the green eyes boring into my soul. I stopped... I looked back at Danarius...

"Thank you, 'little wolf'. Take her to the slave chambers... she will need to fulfill her mother's position." The boy nodded as he didn't turn his gaze away...

I remember that day clearly... just as I will remember this one. The same boy now bores his eyes into my soul; I swear he could feel every slash. Danarius's sadistic gaze as his body views my tormented, naked, body bleed. Was this pain ever going to end? Then I heard the command from Danarius's course voice. "I knew taming you would be fun... I love your blue eyes, full of fury, cold as the Waking Sea, and the hate for me... Don't kill her... A few more and then cut her loose."

I could feel the pain still as it ached through to my heart. Finally it was coming to an end. I could feel hands cutting the ropes... my body was so heavy, I just fell the floor. My torn flesh was giving me sharp pains throughout my body. The boy walked up to me... No... a boy no longer... The man walked up to me. Everyone else left me to die; but not him.

His touch was to tender on my burning skin... I looked up to him... tears shedding as the pain enveloped me. I could see the doubt in his eyes. I would not survive. We both knew this. A snap of his fingers and water was at his side. I closed my eyes... "Shh," a whisper of reassurance. He took my hand in his; and I gripped it like it would be the last time. Cold water poured down my back and steam rose – I screamed.

His eyes watched in horror as the damage was being shown. The dirt and blood was washed away showing each agonizing lash. I could see those green eyes frown with concern; another snap of his fingers, and there was a doctor. I squirmed – I hated doctors; and with terror I realized his intentions.

With difficulty they grabbed my arms and picked me up. I resisted – but with two men; one of whom I could never hurt, it was futile. The only comfort I had were those green eyes.

They strapped me to a bed and I watched as the doctor pulled out the horrendous tools... A needle and thread. This would take hours more... The pain would be only a pittance to what had occurred earlier... but, I was still tender... "I'm here," he whispered as I looked up at him. I must have looked daunted when he had said that. For those were the only words he said to me the next six hours...

I had lain there in silence for what seemed like hours. The procedure was over and my back throbbed constantly. I didn't think the pain would ever end. The only comfort was the man sleeping across from me. It seemed an awkward position for him to be in but as a slave, like me, I reckoned he slept in worse positions.

His hair fell just out of his face so I was able to admire him from afar. His long and slender features with those green eyes made me melt. He had tattoos all along his body, and two strands of it seemed like fire flicking over his chin. He looked dangerous... out of control, intimidating, but I didn't know how you could be afraid of something so gorgeous. In this world, nothing was right. I intended to change his life... At least I hoped I could; or, I would let fate do it.

There was no hope for me; I was comfortable with the familiarity of the chains. I knew nothing else; but, this man did. He knew freedom; I could see it in the features, in his actions.

I could see him stir slightly in his sleep. Part of me wanted him to wake up so I could view his crystal clear green eyes. Then, his eyes opened and I could feel my pain ebbing away. How he was able to do that was a mystery; but, I didn't care.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips for a minute. "How did you sleep?" he whispered. I went to shrug but I hissed in pain as it shot all through me. "You should know not to move by now... has the pain left any?" I nodded, I was afraid to speak for fear of my emotions running rampant. The pain was intense at the moment; the small movement had triggered it all to come back. His smile hadn't left yet as he stood up to walk over to me. When he reached me on the other side of the room he knelt so his face was level to mine.

"Did the Doc leave anything to ease the pain?" My voice was hoarse like I hadn't had a drip of water in days... I almost thought it was true.

He stood, knowing what I wanted, "no, you know there isn't anything but a stiff drink."

I laughed, "And slaves don't have the standing for stiff drinks..." I felt the venom in my voice and I was surprised. He walked over with a glass of water. The silence had made the room even more unbearable. "Say something," I whispered.

"I don't know what to say... you know I feel the same... To hear you say it though caught me off guard." My eyes softened at his words. He brought the glass to my lips and let me take as much as I could handle.

"Well, I hope they choke on it." I coughed slightly and pain burned into my back at the sudden movement. I stilled as my eyes closed and a tear shed from the pain.

"Harsh – but true," He chuckled slightly and it sang like music to my ears.

A knock sounded at the door and a looked into his eyes. I could see the curiosity lining his eyes as his brows drew forward in confusion. He walked silently, grabbing a dagger off the night side table. The same dagger that had been used on me during my procedure no doubt. His large hand grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it as he peered past the door. A sight of relief was heard, "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

I could hear the voice of the doctor, "I'm coming into check on my patient. Danarius has asked for your presence Fenris."

I heaved a heavy sigh. Both parts of that news were bad. I didn't want the doctor in to examine me, that always meant more pain; and I especially didn't see the reasoning and Fenris going to see Danarius. The sick sadist probably was expecting more than just protection and the thought of any intimate action like that with my Fenris made my blood boil.

I knew though he had no choice; slaves never did.

Fenris, my little wolf, came to my side he touched me tenderly once before allowing the doctor to do his bidding.

That was the last time I ever saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_~Five years later ~_

The fire crackled before me. The warmth was enveloping me as I drew close to the camp fire. It had been days' worth of traveling, and my small group and I were exhausted. We were close to our destination – Kirkwall, yet it still seemed miles away. I sighed, according to a well known, and reliable dwarven source, the man I was searching for had been in Kirkwall these past two days. We needed to move quickly to the Hanged Man, a tavern were my informant was going to meet us.

Our new target was a noble man in the city, Harriman I believed his name was, that had caused some up rises in his dealings with Ferelden. He had been accused of convincing the Viscount of the city to send help to Ferelden during the blight. This normally wouldn't be our kind of kill, but The Crows had decided to take on the Free Marches as a new base of their actions. They were becoming too big and my organization needed a solid name to hide behind if we were going to be able to make some coin to pay for protection from the Coeterie.

I needed all six of my ladies with me this time. Normally I wouldn't bother and would bring my two trusted girls Swift and Silence; but, in order to appear like a performing group I needed a large number. Unfortunately, for being the Six Merry Murderesses there happened to be only six of us – imagine that.

Plus; this assassination was a high bid, and with how easily The Crows seemed get around, for us to get something of this calibre was astounding. I wasn't about to screw this up.

"So, is this really worth it? I heard Kirkwall has a nasty reputation with all 'em Templars and such." An Orlesian accent said from behind. It was Art; why the weird name? It was because she murdered her husband for attempts at using her for an exhibition piece in some Antivan art gallery. She would have looked pretty good for a dead piece of art though.

Her luscious blonde curls, sweetly curved jaw, soft lines, and hazel eyes gave her a look of innocence that none of us possessed.

"Are you really asking me that question Art?" She looked steadily at me and I huffed in frustration. "The Crows have taken up most of our business with claims of recruits training from a young age. We, on the other hand, are not but a group of banded misfits from Ferelden, Antiva, Orlais and Tevinter. They have a professional attitude and claim; all of us are wanted within certain parts of the country. I'm sure Antiva is pulling their hair looking for the woman who murdered their best artist, no? Plus, I hear the city of chains has an excellent tavern with a handsome dwarven host full of information, and other things as I have heard. Especially chest hair!" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You're a pig!" Swift exlaimed, her long red hair bouncing as she laughed at my antics.

"What? My last lay was that lovely pirate queen Isabella! I need some man now!"

"Maybe his parts are as small as his frame. You may be out of luck," Silence remarked. Her hair was as dark as the night itself and here white eyes beamed like a lighthouse beacon. She was certainly a remarkable woman for her standing. She was brought up among nobility, only to have her parents arrange a marriage with a perverted man. It was a wonder she didn't kill him sooner than she did.

She got her name because she cut his tongue so he couldn't scream before she finished her work on him. If there was an artist to be found among us, it was Silence, not Art.

"Only as lucky as you're ever going to get," I huffed. I stood from out little campfire. "I'm calling it a night. Who's on watch?"

"| am." I turned to Swift, her pin straight red hair and green eyes illuminated with mischief.

"Just don't do anything reckless and get us all killed Swift."

"No worries, my late husband didn't even get a word out before he hit the ground dead on impact."

"That's suppose to make us feel better?" Art exclaimed, her blonde curls cutting the air as she turned to Swift.

A coy smile played on Swift's sly face, "well, I could think of ways to make you feel better."

Art sighed in frustration, stood up and stalked off without a backwards glance at Swift. I shook my head, "You really don't need to goad her as much as you do. You know she doesn't swing that way."

"It makes it more fun Arsenic!"

"Whatever I..." I felt eyes on me. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes darted side to side. The bushes rustled slightly which wouldn't normal set alarm bells. It did when there was no wind whipping my face – a small animal perhaps? No, too large.

I nodded to Swift. She stood. No sounds, no footsteps; only small crackle of twigs. Then the throwing of a blade, the small rushing sound as it whipped through the air and then a thud. Dead; on impact – no, not dead. The rustling still continued.

I pounded my way to the bush, grabbed a small man whose eyes were widened with fear. All I could see were his pupils darting from one side to another. "Art?"

"What now?" She exclaimed.

"Would you like to make our visitor, more...? Shall we say, at home?"

"Ooh! I could do that!" A smile played upon her face as she grabbed the man by his collar. Her blonde curls bouncing as she carried the man and thrust him at Silence's feet. She just stared down at him, with that intimidating glare she gave all man who pretended to have balls.

"So, you were spying on us? Think you could get away that easily?" I stated as I walked from the bush he had been hiding in. He looked nervously around. "What? Thought that we were only women and meant no harm? Do you know who we are?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" he stuttered.

I shook my head, kicked his stomach, turned him onto his back. A grunt of pain was heard, my adrenalin was beginning to pump through my veins. My eyes began switching colour to pitch black. "You don't sound so sure." I straddled his hips as I sat on him. "We can, however, do this two different ways... The first way, would be the easy way. This would be where I would ask any question I wish and you give me an honest answer, I'll know if you lie. After which I kill you with no mess, no blood and no pain." I paused as I had pulled a dagger out and had begun to toy with it in my finger tips. "Or... Option number two would be excruciating pain, where my little friend here would actually get some exercise," I dragged the dagger across his skin without marking it, making an efficient effect. His eyes almost seemed to bulge out of their sockets – gross. "With a little bit of maiming, torture, disfigurement and well, needless to say lots of blood. I like blood."

"As do I!" another of my girls exited her tent, her chestnut hair gleaming under the moon. Not to put too fine a point on it, but when we bestowed the name Glory on her it had nothing to do with honour or admiration. Rather it had everything to do with her utter enjoyment of blood and gore. If she had magical talent she would have been a blood mage, probably – no definitely. Her late lover may not have agreed with this analogy but I believed it fit her well.

"Nice of you to join," I muttered, still straddling our intruder.

"Yeah well I was nicely asleep until I heard some threats being uttered by none other than you Arsenic, and you did bring up my favourite topic." She paused slightly looking down at the man with bright, stunning blue eyes. "Do we really have to give him a choice?"

I paused, peering down at the man. His eyes still darting between us girls, not knowing whether he should revel in this moment of being surrounded by the opposite sex; or to be completely terrified. I preferred the latter. Ignoring Glory I stared down at him with slight interest. Looking at his face I saw a tattoo, barely noticeable in the darkness.

I snapped my fingers looking at Silence, my breath started to become pants, hoping to god it wasn't who I thought it was. "Torch, please."

Silence quickly grabbed one and lit it; handing it to me only seconds after I had asked. I brought it down to the man's face. A curse escaped my lips as I sat up. Lyrium tattoo. A snarl exploded from my lips, the hate boiling my veins as what seemed like fire burned the pit of my stomach. No!

"Kill him!" I yelled.

"Torture or maiming allowed?" Glory asked.

"I don't care just get him out of my sight!" I stomped away from the clearing. Not here, not now!

"Arsenic?" Swift had stepped slightly behind me; her voice hesitant. I didn't blame her, the last time I acted out like this I lashed out. I looked at her though; my face probably pale and my eyes illuminating like a ghost.

"They are_ his_", I spat. "We can't stay here; we pack up and finish out trip to Kirkwall." Swift nodded as I could hear blades ripping into skin and agonizing shrieks of misery.

I walked up to Glory and removed the dagger from her hand. She smirked, but I paid no heed. My target was simple. "Don't let her kill me! I have information I'll spare for my life!" He was crying form pain, his body shuddering from the over exertion of staying awake and the adrenalin rush from the bloody now pouring from his body.

"What information would be of any good to me? That vermin has lost his two best pets, I will not see him or myself handed over willingly."

"Your elf lives in Kirkwall!" My eyes widened. "You want to see him? I'll tell you exactly where to find him."

Green piercing, wonderful, eyes... The name that wreaked havoc on my emotions. A tear stung my eyes and threatened to fall. It had been five years since Fenris's escape from that wretched man, and mine had not been two years. Three years I had been forced to deal with Danarius on my own, three years I had begged for death, three years I had begged for insanity or the means to deal with that monster. I sighed; a wave of depression hit me like a rock slamming into me. Fenris had left me to that _thing_, why search for him?

'_Because he was the best thing that happened to you...'_

Damned voices in my head; truth never sounded so horrendous when it was your own voice speaking to you. Sad, really.

I was told the story from the other slaves countless times. There was no room on carriage for a slave on the way back from his mission. Danarius had left him by no choice. Still... that didn't ease the pain any. Either way I had to focus, the dagger still in my hand. I looked up at this little man. His tears were spilling down his face – the coward. He didn't have the balls to even live up to his own depravity.

I let one tear slip as I gripped the dagger with all I had. One quick movement, blood began to pour from his neck. The life seeping from his eyes, I spat in his face, "You chose the wrong master!"

Silence.

Not even the Maker could comfort me now. Fenris was only hours away. Would he recall me? No I was not longer the pitiful slave he left behind. "Pull up camp, we leave now." I choked as I started to gather my things.

My girls talked amongst themselves; they knew better then to bother me.

Better yet, when the group moved, they even let me venture forth without them. The Sundermount Mountains, were so peaceful.

So peaceful that they left me to my thoughts of a time were those green eyes were all I knew.

"The smell of stale piss, vomit and desperation; what more could a girl want in her life?" Art said, her accent adding a flavour of distaste that only she could pull off.

"I hear it's the best Tavern in Kirkwall," I scoffed at her, my eyes dancing under the low light. She rolled her eyes at me as we looked at our surroundings. The light brown walls, dirty floors and the noises of drunken men filled my senses. There were only a few people I knew to watch out for.

One, a man with feathered pauldrons accompanied by a woman with middle length ginger hair. She definitely didn't seem the type to hang in a place like this. Three, a man decked out in shinning white armour, his chestnut hair pulled back and his bright blue eyes shining against his tan. I was impressed his armour stayed so clean.

They were all sitting at a table with a deck of cards in hand. Diamondback? Probably.

Four; at the head of the table though was a dwarf. His blonde hair was a striking contrast against his tanned skin. He was definitely a surface dwarf. A crossbow sheathed at his back. My informant, maybe; more likely Carta or mercenary.

"Art, Glory, and Red go to the bar, order a drink, not too many! Keep an eye out, I don't want any unnecessary trouble."

They nodded and giggled their way over to the bar, no doubt to amass attention onto them. Wouldn't be the first time, but it would give me the stealth I needed. "Silence, Swift, come with me." They nodded as I went around to the other side of the bar. My eyes began to survey the tavern. The more I didn't see anything the more my instincts screamed at me.

I looked at the bartender and waved him over. "I'm supposed to be meeting a Varric Tethras, Would you know where to find him?" The man looked incredulous at me, "I'm knew to this city, just point me in the right direction," I snapped.

The man pointed a finger to the dwarf surrounded by his weapon wielding and armoured friends playing Diamondback. Just great; my day seemed to be getting that much better – not. I sighed in defeat. I didn't know how I was going to approach these people. I looked at Silence and Swift as I turned back to the bar to talk to them.

"Any suggestions?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"You could make sexual jokes about the chest hair on that dwarf?"

"Yeah, and that would go so well! A touch of flirting never hurt with idle threats about impending doom and death Swift. Good thinking!"

"You were the one excited about it earlier!"

"It was a joke Swift," I muttered shaking my head.

"But most women find my chest hair simply irresistible; especially Bianca!" My face paled, my eyes turned and there, standing not five feet in height was Varric Tethras, surrounded by his weapon wielding, armour plated friends.

"Well, shit." I stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This was the situation breakdown.

One – I happened to be stuck in a Tavern, in a small room by myself, with an incredibly intelligent dwarf. Said dwarf, also had two male guards standing at either side of me. One had a tantalizing handsome, yet charming, grin as he stared me up and down. The other had piercing blue eyes and a handsome, yet noble face – goody two shoes.

Two – my girls had been escorted to separate rooms as to not disturb this. They didn't like that one bit; neither did I for that matter. I could hear their screams of frustration and I wished my own could be heard amongst them. I narrowed my eyes on the door as Silence passed the door. She nodded; best be prepared for the worst.

Three – this dwarf seemed to think he knew who we were. If he did, my cover would be blown and I would probably have to venture as far as Ferelden to escape from the custody from that _thing_. Maker, help me, this job was not worth the risk. Too hard, and too long I had fought to be able to walk freely.

Four – I'm alone; normally this would be a good thing. Now; sweat threatened to bead down my forehead. Anxiety churned my insides to the point of sickness. My girls were on the line. My chances of escaping with my girls - none. My chances of escaping without my girls - slim. Would I do it? No. I didn't ban us together as a sympathy tirade and end up leave them to die.

"So... you were looking for me? Why?" Varric started as he sat down at the end of a long rectangular table.

Silence proceeded.

"I know you can speak serah..." My gaze was met with blue eyes. A hand grabbed my shoulder, I jerked. My eyes continued to glare at any of these men who were willing to attempt to touch me.

"I have cut the hands off men for just that offence," I gritted out. "I would speak with Mr. Tethras alone and I will abide to a few conditions, with some of my own."

"Smart girl..." the dwarf looked up at me; a smirk playing coy across his lips. "What would you have me do then?"

"I came here with five others. I would have them released from the room you have hauled them in. We are not but performers with a certain agenda..." His eyes lit up and so did the man's with the feather pauldrons... "By doing so I'll relinquish all weapons I have on my person and agree to have both of your man servants watch the open door for any signs of immediate threats or dangers."

Varric pondered.

I could taste something tangy in my mouth. Blood, a symptom of nervousness.

"Done."

I dropped my brown jacket on the floor. Eyes bulged, I wasn't wearing very much. The jacket had covered a one shoulder material that stopped at my belly button, with a loose skirt that had shorts underneath it and knee high boots to top it all off. A tattoo marked my lower back, a symbol of the Six Merry Murderesses. My skin tanned from the sun, and my hair black as night; my eyes were the contrast. They were bright turqoise, almost like the colour of the sea, but with a mist of green hazed over them.

Attractive.

"Oh, Andraste!" the handsome chestnut haired man gasped as he glanced quickly away from my figure. A smirk crossed my lips.

I unsheathed a dagger from the inside thigh, just under my skirt. Another sound of metal from my back as I drew the daggers from my back, plus one dagger in each boot, and lastly four vials of Arsenic poison from the inside of my shirt just between the supple of my breast. The best pocket in the world. As I did this I could feel the eyes of the feather pauldron man as he watched exactly where my hands went across my body as I made myself vulnerable. "Like the view?"

Varric nodded at the two men as they both turned and walked to give instructions to those holding my girls. I hoped they made it.

"Who are you?"

"Me...?" I sighed, "may I sit?" Varric only nodded keeping his distance from me. Understandable. "You only need know that I am called Arsenic. I am the leader of the group of girls called the Six Merry Murderesses. I brought myself to you because I was informed by another dwarf whilst in Orlais that you knew anything and everything in this town worth knowing."

"Your real name Serah..." Varric muttered, "I know of your group and your nicknames. I know that you have been venturing this way for the past two days. I could not however dig up who all of you really were. Why you were together..."

I sighed... I wasn't going to be able to keep them off of me... "I pass this information on with the utmost secrecy. These girls lives are in my hands... I will not see them handed over to any kind of enforcement. We are all wanted amongst this group. It just depends on where you take us."

"So I've heard..." Varric muttered. "Yours and their names Arsenic." His tone got me. It was that of annoyance and uncaring. He had 'better' things to do. I was not about to leave my girls in his hands. They had done much for me... they curbed this hate building...

I glared at him... "Why should I?" I decided to be defiant instead. "You don't seem to care what happens to the innocent lives in your hands."

"I doubt your guild of assassins is innocent."

"You'd be surprised." I snarled, anger building, blood boiling. I was losing control.

"No need to get testy," he replied smugly. My fists clenched, I could envision just punching that smirk off that face. I wasn't completely defenceless, but I bet my fists would do nothing against that crossbow sheathed at the dwarf's back...

"My name is Fauve Hawke."

I heard small shuffling and a slight gasp. My senses were thrown off by the anger boiling my blood, so I thought nothing of it. It was probably one of the men from the door; Mr. I'm innocent no doubt. I rolled my eyes. My name brought that reaction to a lot of people. I hadn't perceived it to reach quite this far yet.

"Why do you have the false pretence of a name? Arsenic? All your girls have such names?"

I knew he wouldn't understand. "Maybe you should do your homework Mr. Tethras. If you don't know that yet, then I shan't give that information out. It isn't necessary or valuable to what I want to discuss today."

I was hoping to lead him from this topic. A small diversion if nothing more. "If I am to deal with you, I would like my questions answered. It's only fair, Bianca doesn't like strangers!"

"Bianca?" I questioned.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he unsheathed the crossbow from his back. He stroked it awkwardly... "She doesn't take to well with strangers, if you catch my drift."

Frustration! "It has to do with the actions that brought us together dwarf. I'm sure you've heard of the women behind the masks. My girls have been through so much, like the girl who witnessed the torture and death of both her parents from a sadistic man out for blood before she prepared the same experience for him? What about the poor blonde orlesian women that killed her husband in Antiva to save herself from becoming a dead art exhibit? How about the Ferelden woman, beaten and abused, who killed her husband before he hit the ground? Who thought about the girl that had her eyes gouged out before she sought vengeance upon the men responsible? Where were the enforcers when a girl was raped before she cut their tongues out to silence them before they got the excruciating pain they deserved? Lastly, why was no one there when a Ferelden woman was captured and brought to Tevinter to be sold and left to die at the hands of the cruel magisters?" I spat on the ground before Varric. Seething, "Glory, Art, Swift, Red, Silence, and Arsenic."

Varric stood, his eyes contemplating me. Judging. "What is your purpose here... Arsenic?" He chose his words carefully. Good boy.

"I'm here for information on Lord Harriman; he has a fairly hefty bounty and contract that my girls and I have signed on." I stood at this point. A hand running threw my hair. I gripped it to ease the pain of my running mind. Mad woman, they would say if they could hear the thoughts of hate and anger.

This is what they made me.

"Lord Harriman?"

"Yes," I said. "After this contract has been fulfilled my girls and I will not longer need to be in Kirkwall. We will leave, but not before he lies dead at my feet."

I chuckle broke from the dwarf's mouth. Varric was on the floor in a heap. Confusion. My eyebrows quirked and I bit my tongue out of frustration. A taste of blood, a hint of anger. I didn't know what to make of this sudden reaction. "Stupid... brooding elf!" was all I could make out in between the chortles.

A man walked in at that moment, amusement colouring his face perfectly as well. "So that damned elf got us worked up for nothing!" He shook his blonde head as he stared down at me, his charming smile almost taking a breath from me. "We thought you were after our companion; that stupid mage, hating elf!" He chuckled deeply, "we were informed of a man coming from Tevinter to attempt to recapture our... friend."

"You don't seem to like him much..." I retorted. "So you don't have my information? Have I just given out information to a man that can't help me? Was this a waste of my time?" My voice raised. The tension in the room was beginning to set.

I was none too thrilled.

Varric, still on the floor, sat up slightly. "Ooh! No worries! I know where to find Lord Harriman! I'll ensure that is taken care of." He smiled, "Yo, elf! Come meet your 'so called' assassin!"

A deep voice grunted; a chill down my spine. I looked over to opening of another room; snow white hair, piercing green eyes and sinister tattoos running all over his body.

It couldn't be...

Blackness filled my eyes.


End file.
